sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fireflies (Faith Hill album)
}} | rev1 = Allmusic | rev1Score = |title=Fireflies - Faith Hill |publisher=Allmusic |date=2005-08-02 |accessdate=2012-02-16}} | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = (favorable) | rev3 = Blender | rev3Score = http://www.blender.com/guide/new/53638/fireflies.html | rev4 = E! Online | rev4Score = B+ | rev5 = Entertainment Weekly | rev5Score = C+ | rev6 = Los Angeles Times | rev6Score = | rev7 = The New York Times | rev7Score = (mixed) | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Slant Magazine | rev9Score = | rev10 = Stylus Magazine | rev10Score = C }} Fireflies is the sixth studio album by country artist Faith Hill. The album was released on August 2, 2005. In its first week, the album sold 329,000 copies, making it the #1 album on both the ''Billboard'' 200 and Top Country Albums chart. Fireflies is her third #1 album, and it has been certified 2× Multi-Platinum by the RIAA for US shipments of two million copies. Hill produced the album with Byron Gallimore (who also produced for her husband, Tim McGraw) and Dann Huff. This album has sold 3.8 million copies worldwide. Content Singles from the album include, in order of release: "Mississippi Girl", "Like We Never Loved at All", "The Lucky One", "Sunshine and Summertime" and "Stealing Kisses". Of these, "Mississippi Girl" was a Number One on the US Billboard country charts. The other singles peaked at numbers 5, 5, 7 and 36 on that chart, respectively. Of the singles, "Mississippi Girl", "Like We Never Loved at All" and "Sunshine and Summertime" were co-written by John Rich of Big & Rich, while The Warren Brothers (Brad and Brett) co-wrote "The Lucky One", a song on which Brett also sings backing vocals. Other backing vocalists on this album include Hill's husband, Tim McGraw (on "Like We Never Loved at All"), Bekka Bramlett, Rhonda Vincent, and Kelly Willis. Track listing Personnel As listed in liner notes. * Greg Barnhill – background vocals * Bruce Bouton – steel guitar, Dobro * Bekka Bramlett – background vocals * Tom Bukovac – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Paul Bushnell – bass guitar * John Catchings – cello * Matt Chamberlain – drums * Lisa Cochran – background vocals * Steve Cohn – accordion * Vinnie Colaiuta – drums * Perry Coleman – background vocals * Eric Darken – percussion * Dan Dugmore – steel guitar, Dobro, banjo * Stuart Duncan – fiddle, mandolin * Shannon Forrest – drums, percussion * Paul Franklin – steel guitar * Byron Gallimore – electric guitar, keyboards, organ * Kenny Greenberg – electric guitar, electric mandolin * Aubrey Haynie – fiddle, mandolin * Mike Henderson – electric guitar * Wes Hightower – background vocals * Dann Huff – electric guitar, gut string guitar * Jay Joyce – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Charlie Judge – keyboards, organ * Tim Lauer – accordion * Tim McGraw – background vocals * Chris McHugh – drums * Liana Manis – background vocals * Gene Miller – background vocals * Gordon Mote – piano * Jimmy Nichols – piano, keyboards, organ, accordion * Darrell Scott – mandolin, acoustic guitar, Wiessenborn * Javier Solis – percussion * Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar, Wiessenborn * Crystal Taliefero – background vocals * Rhonda Vincent – background vocals * Brett Warren – background vocals * Kelly Willis – background vocals * Glenn Worf – bass guitar ;String section on "Paris" * String arranger, coordinator, and conductor: Carl Gorodetzky * cellos - Suzie Katayama, Larry Corbett, Steve Erdody, Paula Hochalter, Steve Richards, Dan Smith * violas - Evan Wilson, Bob Becker, Denyse Buffum, Roland Kato * violins - Bruce Dukov, Charlie Bisharat, Darius Campo, Roberto Cani, Susaan Chatman, Mario DeLeon, Armen Garabedian, Berj Garabedian, Endre Grant, Songa Lee-Kitto, Michael Markman, Robert Matsuda, Sara Parkins, Robert Peterson, Michele Richards, Anatoly Rosinsky, Josefina Vergara, John Wittenberg ;Production * Tracks 1, 3-6, 9, 10, 12 produced by Byron Gallimore and Faith Hill * Tracks 7, 8, 13, 14 produced by Dann Huff and Faith Hill * Tracks 2, 11 produced by Byron Gallimore, Dann Huff and Faith Hill Release history Charts Album As of May 2010, the album has sold 2,270,000 copies in the US. To date, it has sold more than 3 million copies worldwide. On January 13, 2006, it was certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA. References External links * Category:Faith Hill albums Category:2005 albums Category:Albums produced by Dann Huff Category:Albums produced by Byron Gallimore Category:Warner Bros. Records albums